Hypnosis Z
by TUF-Shadow
Summary: In these stories in the first person perspectives I mind conttrol the beautiful women of the dragon ball universe in variety of ways and make them do "fun" things.
1. Chapter 1

Hypnosis Z Part 1

It was a bright sunny day, I was sitting outside on my deck, and all of a sudden and heard my doorbell ring. "My package!", I thought. I was waiting for a mind control package. When I opened it, it said I needed a very big supply of electricity to get it running. It turned out I only had enough power for 1 person, and I knew who to control first…

I used my powers to turn invisible and went to capsule corp. I needed to find Bulma. She was the beautiful owner of the company. The tournament of power recently finished, and universe 7 won and wished back all the universes. Because of this Bulma decided to take a break from work. Right now, she wore a white shirt exposing her stomach and some of her breasts, wore jeans, boots, and a red bandana. That's what I had to look for.

I walked around the whole building, I almost gave up hope, but then I saw Bulma in her room, lying in bed. This was my chance! I quickly contained her whole body in a forcefield and flew off to my base.

Bulma's wrists, legs, and neck were all tied to down to a big board connected with the machine and her head was connected the mind control device. I didn't want to wake her up because it might've disturbed the hypnosis process, so I waited for her to wake up. When she did, she asked,

"Where am I, who are you?!" I answered,

"Those answers will soon be answered, and you, will be hypnotized to become, my loyal, friendly, and beautiful maiden!"

"What?! When Vegeta finds out…"

"He won't. You see, this machine also wipes everybody but the user's memory of the person that's being hypnotized. It's really amazing what you can do with technology these days. Well here goes!" I pressed the button that activated the machine. Waves of colors came from the machine, as the power of my house all went into this machine. Sparks flying out, at first, I thought it was going to break, but then as the process finished, all the power in my house was gone, and Bulma was groaning. She asked,

"Who are you? Who am I?"

"I am your master, my name is Chris," I responded, "Your name is Bulma, you own Capsule Corp and are my obedient maiden, friend, and doll, remember?" The machine made the things I told her right now her actual memories.

"Oh yeah I remember! Sorry Master Chris I forgot. Why do I have such a bad headache though?"

"Some guys tried to kidnap you, they injured you a little but I saved you, remember?"

"Oh yeah I remember. Why I am strapped to this chair?" Oh crap, I thought, I didn't think this far ahead.

"While you were sleeping I was tending to your wounds, I tied you up to make sure you didn't move when I was healing you so I didn't accidently hurt you." I unstrapped her. Then she fell down and hugged me saying with a happy and grateful tone,

"I guess I owe you my life then."

"It's ok Bulma, just be yourself and I'll be happy."

"I love you master… Can we have some fun now?"

"Bulma, I want you to call me Chris when we talk like this and master when I give you commands understood?"

"Yes master," she replied happily, attractively, and obediently, "So, can we have so fun now, Chris?" She giggled. She wanted to have some time in bed with me. But I needed money for more mind controlled people and just to do more things.

I said, "Bulma, before we have fun I need you to do a few things for me is that alright with you?" Also with the hypnotized individuals, I could make them do stuff in my head. Right now, I made her say what she was going to saw but sexily.

"Yes, anything for you master Chris!" She responded. The fun has only just begun


	2. Chapter 2

Hypnosis Z Part 2

I told Bulma to send 2 billion dollars to my bank account and also pay for infinite electricity for me. She also bought a temporary house for a base. The house had 3 floors and each floor had 6 rooms. Bulma and I took 1 room. She sleeps in a bed next to me. She asked again after all of this,

"Chris, may we have fun now? I want to show how pleasurable I am."

"Almost sweetie," I rubbed her check and she giggled, "We have to get another maiden to do all the house work for us."

"Who'd that be?"

"Chi chi."

I went invisible again and went to Chi Chi's house. Fortunately, Goku was out training (as usual,) Goten was at school, and Gohan was studying. _Darn! I can't do this while she's awake! I know! I'll make Bulma do it!_ I telepathically said to Bulma, " _Bulma, come to your beloved master, he has a job for you."_

Bulma came happily and asked,

"What is it Master Chris?"

"I said, I want you to go to Chi Chi, and act normally look you aren't going to do anything. Then, when she isn't looking, knock her out with this knock out ray." I gave her a knock out ray gun.

Bulma said, "Anything for you Master Chris, my handsome master!" Bulma went inside of the house.

Inside the house, Bulma immediately found Chi Chi. Bulma asked

"Hey Chi Chi, do you know where Goku is?"

Chi Chi responded, "He's out training." Then she turned around to do the dishes, "Come back at dinner, he'll definetly be here." Then Bulma used the beam and knock Bulma out.

The hypnosis process was pretty much the same as the last but after she was suggestive to my words I said,

"You are my house maiden, you take care of the house, and do everything for everyone. You are pretty much my butler, do you remember?

She responded, "Yes I do handsome master. I will do everything around the house for you anytime" She said happily.

It was almost midnight now. Bulma asked,

"Master Chris, do you want to have some fun now,"

"Yes, Bulma, lets have some fun." Bulma screamed with excitement and started to reached toward her belt.


End file.
